Naruto: the bloody white shark
by Fallen angel Lucifer20
Summary: given by his father to another village for his well-being. Naruto is adopted by Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure no sato. Smart, fight lover Naruto. a story of a white shark falling in love with a fire goddess
1. The birth of a white shark legend

**Hi to everyone like I said in my other story. I'm new in writing so the chapters for now in both stories are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and watch the show.**

 **"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life. " character talking.**

 **' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' Tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know I don't own Naruto. Sadly, if I do, he will not be a stupid and orange lover, I mean who wears orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?.**

* * *

The Valley of the End is located close to the border of the Land of fire and the Land of sound. Shortly after the foundation of Konoha, the Senju's leader, Hashirama Senju became the First Hokage, much to the dismay of the fallen Uchiha leader, Madara Uchiha, who intended to destroy the village with the forced assistance of the Nine-Tails. The valley was carved out by Hashirama's Top Transformed Buddha's barrage. The battle ended with Hashirama victorious, And the sumptuous death of Madara Uchiha.

The destructive power displayed in the epic battle left a scar in the earth that would come to be called the Valley of the end. With the waterfall serving as a border between the Land of fire and the land that was later known as the Land of sound, the valley was later memorialized with two giant statues of the main combatants: Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposite side to symbolize his defection from their village. The statues are posed to make the traditional Shinobi Sparring's Seal of Confrontation, which is protocol before a duel.

And is in this place where a meeting was taking place. Right beneath of Hashirama statue, was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato has spiky, blond hair, and sharp blue eyes. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. .His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He has on top of the flak jacket a sleeved long white Haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The Haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back.

With him was his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was a woman well known for she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left.

Even if she was the wife of the Hokage, she was still an active Kunoichi, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

With them, were at least 5 anbu, who were all the personal guards of the Hokage and his wife, with them there was a young anbu with a mask of dog, with spiky silver hair oriented to his left side. There was a bundle covered in black sheets in the arms of kushina, who had a sad smile, and tears in her eyes that were about to fall.

On the other side, there was Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Yagura was a young adult, though rather short for his age. He had short, messy, grey hair, which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. He also had pink, pupilless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. His attire included a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kiri forehead protector attached to the front, as well as a short-sleeved mesh armor, which he wore a green poncho. He also wore a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots. Along with it, he carries a club with uneven sized hooks, which bared a green flower on the larger end.

On his left with him, there was The demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, he has donned the village's Anbu uniform and flak jacket, and the more noticeable thing is that he have Kubikiribōchō on his back.

On the other hand, on his right, there was the monster of the hidden mist, Kisame was a very tall, muscular shinobi, He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, the latter of which is a shared trait amongst most of the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He has the standard outfit of the village, complete with a Flak Jacket and a forehead protector. , he donned underneath the flak jacket, what appears to be the standard attire of the Seven Swordsmen which consists of: a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. He also switched to a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. Tied to a brown sheath on his back, was Samehada, the ( Sharkskin sword).

On the back. There was also 5 hunter-nin Anbu for protection to their kage.

"..are you sure about this Hokage-Dono?" Ask Yagura, still not sure about what was going on right now.

"yes, I'm Mizukage-Dono... it's necessary for his safety. Danzo won't stop to nothing to hurt my son, that's why I'm asking you to take him with you in Kiri."

Looking directly in his eyes, Yagura just sighs.." alright, I take him with me to Kiri. I will be sent you a report every 2 years, by some letters about his well being." Seeing Minato nod, he signals to Kisame to pick the baby in the redhead woman arms.

Kisame, seeing Yagura nod in his direction, he knew what he had to do. Walking slowly to Kushina, and when he was right in front of her, he keeps quiet and waits with patience. Seeing his action made Kushina smile a little, looking down at the baby in her arms she said" Naruto-kun...you are going to a new home with people who will care and protect you...re-remember that I love you and always will, Sochi. I promise we will see each other a-again..ne ?..".With tears falling from her eyes. She kisses the baby check.

the clouds in the sky cleared, leaving the light of the moon to show the baby's appearance. A baby with blonde hair, and big blue innocents eyes like the sea, looking around in curiosity. Looking up, she gives the baby to Kisame, who took it delicately.

Walking back to his Kage side, Kisame looked down at the baby, and for a second he lost his self in those big and innocents blue eyes looking up at his own with curiosity. Standing at his kage side, who nods to him, he keeps quiet while he was looking at the baby, while the two Kages keep talking about their agreement.

Kisame was a lot of things. From an early age, the people in Kirigakure, treat him with disrespect, and ignorance, and all because of his Shark-like appearance. He was an orphan, so he knew what was like to grow up alone. He knew what was loneliness. But after becoming a shinobi of his village, he grows in rank and abilities. And Now he was feared and respected by his whole village.

But still... he still feels loneliness. His soul is dark, he, like all other's ninja, had killed. He lost the count of how many did he kill. He ruined the lives of families, friends, couples, orphans. And all in the name of his village protection, or the duty of his village.

But now. Something in him awake, somewhere, in the deepest part of his soul. An emotion, he long thought was dead, what was it called again?... Hope...yes. It was Hope. Maybe this baby.. was his light in the darkness?. his guide out of a road of just darkness and loneliness.

while he was looking down at the boy blue like sea eyes, for some reason he has the feeling to-no.. the need to protect and raise this baby.

Looking up he saw that he was deep lost in thought and that the meeting was almost over. " ..so we agree that this is a secret that, only the people here present can know, the men you brought here with you, can you trust them?" He hears the older blond Hokage asking to his own kage.

"Ma, ma, I trust this mans here with me, with my life. There is nothing to worry about. I think it's time for us, to go to our different paths, don't you think Hokage-Dono?" Was the calm and cool reply of Yagura. Sending a last look to his son, he nods and turns around to go and embrace his wife and walk their way out of the Valley of the end, along with their guards.

Seeing that the leaf shinobi left the valley, Yagura turns around and start to walk his way out, with his guards. The journey to water country was quiet, they only stop two times. And both times were to make a camp and rest for the night.

* * *

2km was the distance before they arrive at Kirigakure. In the entire time, Kisame was the one who carries Naruto, one reason being that he wants to, and the second one was because when the only woman in the group of hunter-nin try to hold Naruto, so she can feed him with some milk since he was hungry. Naruto starts crying the second he was separated from Kisame, doing that Kisame would carry him and feed him with a small pot of milk.

 **20 minutes from Kirigakure-**

Seeing that Naruto was sleeping and being comfortable in his big and muscle arms. Kisame looks at Yagura who was in the front of the group, with him and Zabuza being at either side of him and the hunter-nin behind them, he decides to question to Yagura about something that was in his mind for a while now.

"Mizukage-sam-" "please Kisame, I already tell you to call me Yagura like Zabuza and the others swordsman's when we are not in an important meeting."Interrupted Yagura looking at Kisame by the corner of his eyes, with a small smile on his face. Sighing at his Kage personality. Kisame continues what was in his mind" right... Yagura, who's going to take care of the kid ?" At this, even Zabuza was paying attention.

Hearing his subordinate question, Yagura starts to think about the answer, unfortunately, nothing came." Honestly... I'm not sure yet. I'm going to decide when we are in my office. " respond Yagura. Not liking Yagura answer, Kisame looks down at the baby sleeping face, who was sleeping without a care in the world...it was then that he make a choice. One that will change the kid in his arms future, unknown to him.

After ten more minutes by walking. They were finally at the front doors of Kirigakure no Sato. Walking up, the group find a pair of jounins guarding the entrance, when they see the people walking to them, they were about to take their stances in case something happens, that was before they see that their Mizukage was in front of the group.

" Mizukage-Sama we apologize, we thought-" " there is nothing to apology for. Now I want an inform of who walk in and out of the village while I was out at the end of the day, is that clear?" Interrupted Yagura the two jounins and order them. Seeing them nodding, he was surprised they didn't break their own necks by the speed they were nodding.

Nodding to them, he along with the group, start to walk to their kage office.

10 minutes later. We find Yagura sit in his chair in the office of the Mizukage, with both Zabuza and Kisame standing up, in front of his desk, while the anbus that was accompanying them, were hidden in the office to guard their Kage like always.

Looking up at Kisame, Yagura said " Now about the ones who are going to take care of young Naruto. I decide that maybe the people of the-" "I'm sorry to Interrupt you Yagura. But I have decided that not only I want to be the one to take care of Naruto, but also I want to adopt him." Interrupted Kisame, looking straight at Yagura eyes, with a firm and hope resolve that surprised everyone in the office.

Kisame Hoshigaki. The tailless beast. The monster of the hidden mist. Just ask to adopt a baby as his son. Not only that but the way that he asks to Yagura, he sounds like hopeful. All of this was something that will even surprise and brakes the mask of the indifference of a cold-hearted Bastard like Madara Uchiha. The room was that quite that you could hear everything that was going on outside of the tower Mizukage.

Recovering from the surprise of that testament, Yagura look at Kisame dead serious in the eyes and said" Kisame..are you sure about this? Adopting him will not only be hard to raise him but also will put him in danger, when this information leaves the village walls, your enemies from the other Hidden villages will not let this opportunity pass to get you."

"I know.. but I want to adopt him. Yagura.. you and Zabuza should know better than everybody the actions that I did in my life as a shinobi, I have a lot of darkness, I'm not perfect, but" at this, Kisame looks down to the asleep baby in his arms. At this point, everyone was listening to what the shark-like man was saying, "I have the feeling that.. maybe.. just maybe this kid can be that small, tiny light that I need in my life. So I'm asking you, Mizukage-Sama, will you let me adopt him." Ask Kisame with conviction.

Looking at his eyes. He couldn't bring his self to denied Kisame request..." alright. Kissme," at this, Yagura take out a piece of paper from one of the pouches of the desk. Looking closer, Kisame was able to note that it was an adoption paper.

Getting closer to the desk and holding Naruto with his left arm, Kisame signs the adoption paper with his free hand. Looking at all the signs of Kisame, Yagura sent a small smile to Kisame before he also signs the authorization of the Mizukage on the paper. He looks at Naruto, then to Kisame and said" well, now what you are going to do with young Naruto Hoshigaki background story? People will ask about if he's your son or not."

Seeing the logic behind, Kisame was about to answer when"I said Kisame had an adventure and he left the woman pregnant." Said a bored and lazy Zabuza. Everybody, even the Anbu Hidden in the room were looking at him like, he was crazy. Seeing their looks, Zabuza got irritated and said " what? It was just a suggestion,"

Shaking his head, Kisame turn to Yagura and said" let's just said that I was in a relationship in secret with a blond woman who was from lightning country, and while she was giving birth to Naruto, she had the option to abort the birth so she can survive from a disease, but she chose not, her name will be Naomi. A woman who stops being a kunoichi from Kumo and was working as a fisherwoman for the ports in water country."

While he was saying his idea, at some point Naruto must have waked up, because when he was finished, Naruto was holding his small's hands up in the air trying to reach Kisame face with a small smile and playful blue like sea eyes. That was the sight he was greeted by looking down, and the only thing that he could do was smiling and let his pinkie finger being held by the smalls hands of Naruto.

Seeing his friend showing a side that most people never think he was able to hold, Yagura just smile and said"I think it's better if you go home Kisame, plus little Naruto may be hungry, and for the background story, I think that the story you just said it will fit good enough. For the time being, I will not send you in missions, do you agree with me?" Seeing Kisame nod he said," good you two are dismissed."Nodding, both Kisame and Zabuza walk out of the Mizukage tower and were walking in the streets. There were people giving surprises looks at Kisame for holding a baby, this makes both villagers and ninja start and spread rumors.

" sorry Kisame, but I have to go back home, you already know how is Mei, I see you tomorrow with the others." Said Zabuza before start walks away in his and lover House.

Seeing Zabuza walk away, Kisame turn to his new Son and smile for seeing Naruto looking at him with a smile. " time to get you home don't you think ?" Ask Kisame to the baby, who like he could understand just Smile bigger than before making Kisame let out a small smile so well.

Life was going to be interesting from now on in Kirigakure no Sato.

* * *

 **Konoha at the same time- Namikaze Uzumaki mansion.**

Kushina was with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, crying and screaming. This was how it had been from the night that Kushina last saw her son. Minato had tried to be there with her and comfort her, but Kushina locks her self in their bedroom, not letting nobody in, in thus, Minato didn't know what to do, plus with his Hokage job he doesn't have time, so he went to look and find his wife best friend.

Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it, and blue shinobi sandals.

She was the wife of the actual head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha. But she marries him because she was forced by her family, it was a arrange wedding, he might like her, but she doesn't and the idea that she has at some point in their marriage have kids with him, was something that she hates with all her soul. While she loves both her sons, that doesn't change the fact that she has no feelings for Fugaku.

Not only she had to marry him, no, she has to also stop being a kunoichi, and be a housewife, now that was low for her, but there was nothing she could do.

But that at a side. When Minato found her, she was busy cleaning the house, after being informed of what had happened she was transported to her friend house thanks to the Hiraishin of Minato.

After he left she knock on the bedroom door and calling her friend name, after three more intents, where she thought that she wasn't going to open the door. As for magic, the door open and in was kushina with puffy, red eyes for crying. Her hair was a mass. Her jounin flak jacket was on the floor at the corner of the room, while she was also very pale.

So seeing all that, she does the only thing that she was able to think of. She just embraces Kushina and let her letting out all the sadness, despair and pain. Of not being able to not only raise but also seeing her son growing up.

It had taken at least 3 hours but she was able to calm down, both were sitting in the bad in the room, still embracing each other.

Seeing that her friend was calm, Mikoto decides to ask" how are you feeling now Kushi-chan.?" At first, she thought that Kushina wasn't going to answer, until" Miko-chan.. it hurts..it hurts so much to know that I'm not gonna see him for the next years. i-i-..i'm not going to see him grow up, r-raise h-him... I just want my b-baby..my son h-here with me" while she was talking a small sea of tears were falling from her already puffy red eyes.

Feeling sad and bad for her best friend, Mikoto try to support her and clean the tears falling from her eyes, all while she was saying" yes you not going to see him growing up and be able to raise him, he's not even going to know that you are his mother.. but you are going to see him again if everything will be alright. And when you do, you just will stay there with him and get to know the son that you didn't have a chance to know. " while speaking, Kushina was listening to every word that her friend was saying, and were times like this that she was happy to have her as best friend at her side. Looking up at her Friend eyes she said with a small smile" you..right.. thanks Miko-chan to be here and help me, I don't know what would I do without you.".

" ara, ara Kushi-chan, you making me Blush," said Mikoto with a big smile while Kushina let out giggling at her friend antics.

" you should talk with Minato he was very worried abo-" "no... I don't want to see him right now... I need time." Interrupted Kushina to Mikoto. Hearing her words Mikoto nods while she said"I understand, I let him know when I leave. Now, what about if we talk about that.."

And with that both, Mikoto and Kushina pass the major part of the day by talking.

* * *

 **Hokage tower-**

Minato was seating in his chair behind the Hokage desk. He was holding both elbows on top of the desk, with his face on top of his hands. With him, there was Jiraya his sensei, and toad Sage of Konoha. Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face as he got older, going all the way to the bottom of his face.

His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He also often carried a large scroll on his back and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denoted his affiliation with Mount Miyōboku.

The office was plagued with silence until, " sensei, are you sure this information is accurate ?." Ask a serious Minato.

Looking at his son in all but blood, Jiraya said" yes, I have already check if it is, and unfortunately, it is. Danzo is not planing in kill you're son anymore, but to make him in an experiment in some type of weapon that he is creating, sadly, I wasn't able to find enough information about this"

Hearing what his sensei had for information, he let out a tired sigh." Danzo it's easy to deal with, but he's really hard to find proofs against him, we need more and more information... but Thanks Sensei, if that is all, you can leave." Looking at his student, Jiraiya really want to stay, but he knew he had to leave him alone. So with the stealth, of only a veteran of war like him could have, he left the office.

Seeing that he was alone, Minato looks outside of the window thinking in his son. "Naruto...i hope we see each other again." Were the words for only the Anbu, his and the office ears.

* * *

 **Five years later- Kirigakure no Sato**

In a big house close to the walls of Kirigakure. We can see a blonde kid with spike hair, blue eyes wearing a dark sleeve shirt with blue shorts- pants and sandals. He currently was playing outside in the yard, with a water spot on the floor. That was until he saw something that had always called his attention.

Inside of the house in the kitchen was Kisame, who didn't change one bit, only age a little bit. He was about to open bottle water, that was until he hears " Otou-san!"Naruto yelling for him, the moment that those words left Naruto mouth, He was already outside of the back door that leads to the yard and had already two kunais in both hands, but what he saw surprised him.

There sitting on the floor was Naruto smiling and giggling, now that wasn't something new, no, what surprised him was that on Naruto lap, there, lay Samehada. Without the bandages on it, showing the appearance of the sword. Samehada is a large sword, roughly as tall as a full-grown man and comparable in size to the Kubikiribōchō. Though usually wrapped in bandages, Samehada's construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of shark downward-facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its yellow hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. Now Samehada is the only sword of the seven swords of the mist being sentient. So Every time that somebody touches Samehada without being his carrier, the scales of the sword will tear anyone. So the fact that Naruto, his son of just 5 years old, could touch and pet Samehada like it was some kind of dog... will it's something that does not happen every day.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his son." Otou-san look Same-chan wanna play with me." Naruto for a kid of his age was really smart, he could understand things that kid of his age, would only get confused, but of course. He is still a kid of 5 years old.

Smiling at the scene in front of him, Kisame just shakes his head and walk up to them. When he was right in front of them, he set on his knees. Smiling he pet Naruto on the head and said" yeah I can see that, it means that Samehada likes you, plus if I'm not mistaken, it also means that in the future you will carry her, alright " ask Kisame with a small sincere smile. Seeing Naruto nod. He asks something that was in his mind. " Naruto... are you ready to start your career of Shinobi of the mist?."

Hearing his father question, Naruto look at him in the eyes and said" Yes! I wanna be just like you otou-san! you know my dream is of one day become one and the strongest of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Shout his son.

Smiling at him, Kisame then smirks, what one would think to be a shark-like grin. "Good, because training will be like hell"

* * *

 **Will, here it is the story that I was talking about in my other story of Naruto the Immortal, now like I said, there's nothing to worry about because I will keep writing Naruto the immortal story, I might write the next chapter of Naruto the immortal story tomorrow or after** of **Monday.**

 **So yeah Kisame is the father of Naruto, and Samehada even likes Naruto.**

 **Now here is about the pairing. I have already decided about it. But I wanna know opinion and see if** ya'll **guess who is it the one who will be paired up with Naruto, so just vote the Names down here.**

 **\- Female Haku**

 **\- Ameyuri Ringo**

 **\- Tsunade Senju**

 **\- Yugao**

 **\- Anko**

 **\- Yugito Nii**

 **\- Mikoto Uchiha**

 **-female Itachi Uchiha**

 **Now just remember, I have already picked up the pairing. This is just to know y'all opinion and to see if y' all guess who will be the lover of Naruto.**

 **Now follow and add in favorite this story so I know that you'll like it and wanna read the next chapter.**

 **Leave the comments and what are your thoughts in the reviews. But please if** ya'll **don't like this story or there is something that y' all don't like just write it down in the reviews and don't write some shit stuff comments about me or the others writers. I'm not perfect, in fact, nobody is. So just said what is wrong and I try to fix that.**

 **Thanks to being patient enough and give some of your time to read this story and I see you in the next chapter.**

Ja ne **! :)**


	2. The meeting of a shark and a goddess

**Hi to everyone, thanks for reading this story, sadly the chapters are gonna be a little shorts sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know in the reviews and I try to correct them.**

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life. " character talking.

' do you want to dance to ?' character thinking

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum'** **Tailed beast** **/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know, I don't own Naruto or the characters. Sadly, if I do, he will not be stupid and orange lover, I mean who wears orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?.**

* * *

 **Konoha- Hokage tower.**

In the Hokage office, we can see Minato Namikaze sitting in his chair behind a desk full of paperwork, but the paperwork wasn't in his mind. No..he was thinking about all the events that happened in these 12 long years from the last time he saw his son Naruto.

5 Months after his talk with Jiraiya about Danzo plans, he with Jiraya and 5 squads of the best and deadliest Anbus operatives, had assault Danzo root base. This operation was dangerous, Danzo was a veteran of war and a skilled shinobi even with his old age, he was still an S-rank shinobi, and his small army of Root Anbu was nothing to joke about. But that wasn't what makes him dangerous.. no, it was his cunning and way to almost always be two steps before his enemies.

And in effect, that was exactly what had happened. Three whole squads of the Anbu that he had brought with him had died fighting the Root Anbu of Danzo, while the rest were with serious injury's or were tired and without chakra. He and Jiraiya were okay if not that slightly tired and a part of their chakra reserves spent.

The small Root Anbu army was all dead's. While Danzo himself was dying, but the last words of Danzo and his smirk was something that surprised all of them"looks like you had won Minato... but I'm the one who's going to have the last laugh at the end,hahaha" were the words of Danzo Shimura with a dark chuckle while Blood was falling from his mouth. Before his heart stopped.

At first, the Anbu were confused and ignored that statement, but Minato and Jiraya knew better. And in effect, they were right.

Because two months later assassin's start to came in Konoha and all of them were caught trying to enter the Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion, his and Kushina house, but with a one or two of the assassins who were left alive and interrogated, they discover that some of them were assassin's who were contract and the others were actually Anbu shinobis from iwa, and that their mission was to kill his son Naruto.

Shocked at first that Iwagakure had the information of him having a son, that was until he remembers the last words of Danzo. Danzo somehow had to tell iwa of his son existence.

And that wasn't the end of it, oh no, because Not 4 months later, Kumo knew of Naruto existence to, thanks to the spy network of Jiraya,but at least they didn't send assassin's, but he knew that if there was a chance, they will take it without a second thought. At that time, Jiraiya had joked that the idea of sending Naruto to Kirigakure, was a good idea, and sadly he had to agree with him.

Even him, a kage, an SS-rank ninja. Couldn't protect his son forever. After all, even with all his power, he was still only a man, a human, and even if he hates to say it, the village came first and above all. And there can't be another war, even if Konoha had won the third-shinobi war, Konoha had suffered the same of casualties as the others hidden villages. He was a pacifist, and if he can avoid a fourth shinobi war, he would do everything that he can to avoid it.

The best action to take at that moment was to leave Naruto to Kiri more than expected.

But the Unexpectedly had happen, Yagura never had sent a report of how Naruto was doing, at first anger was filling his being, he knew that he was risking a lot for asking help to another hidden village, but he had no choice at the time. But thanks to Jiraiya, he knew that he was alive, and was adopted from Kisame Hoshigaki, something that surprised and worry him.

With the passing of the time, the assassin's attempts diminished until they stopped, and by that time he and kushina had another son of 5 years younger than their older son. Unfortunately, the night that his second son Menma had born, was the same night as the Kyuubi no kitsune had attacked the village. ( in here the same thing happen as in the series of Naruto, the Kyuubi attack while he was being controlled by Obito or as He was calling his self 'Madara', I think everybody knows that and if not, then sorry.). At first, he had the intention to sacrifice his self by the use of the 1)Shiki Fūjin, to seal the Kyuubi in his newborn son Menma, but Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime Hokage, had decided to sacrifice his self by saying that his time has passed already and that he had still a Future and the mission to protect Konoha.

After that night, he made the information of Menma being a Jinchūriki, an S-class secret only known to him, Kushina, Jiraiya and two heads of ones of the clans of Konoha...

While Minato was thinking in all this, he heard the sound of two pairs of running footsteps until the door of his office was burst open and there a kid of seven years old came in screaming.

"Otou-San! What are you doing!" was the question of his younger son by the name of Menma. Menma was a kid of seven years old with a height of 118 cm of height. He had a white short sleeves shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, short blue pants, and blue ninja sandals. While Naruto was a carbon copy of him, Menma was a copy of his mother Kushina. He had long spiked red hair, purple eyes, and three marks on both cheeks, a sign of him having the Kyuubi seal inside of him, he has the same love for the ramen of his mother. He was an imperative, knucklehead, lucky-go-kid, but he has a heart of gold.

Letting a chuckle left his mouth, Minato answer with a happy smile" nothing important Menma, shouldn't you be at home after leaving the academy?" Ask a curious Minato.

Before Menma could answer, he was interrupted by a second childish voice" he was running from Iruka- Sensei for making him a victim of one of his pranks" both father and son look at the doorway, and there in the door frame was another kid.

The kid who just spoke was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the younger son of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan, and Mikoto Uchiha, a powerful Kunoichi, her and his own wife were and still are both classified as S- rank nin in the bingo books. Sasuke has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs, he had white skin color. For clothing, he has a brown short with black ninja sandals and a black shirt with high collar with the Uchiha fan on the back.

Hearing the young Uchiha proclamation, made Minato letting out another small chuckle, looking at his son who was chuckling nervously, he said" Menma how many times are you going to keep pranking on people? I guess you get that prank thing from your mother. You should go home, Kushina is making some Ramen tonight." the moment that his words left his mouth, Menma had already left, how and when had he left by was something that he will never know.

Looking at Sasuke and seeing that he was still there he ask with a curious voice" is there anything that I can help you with Sasuke?".

Hearing his best friend father and Hokage asking him a question, Sasuke Answer by a stutter." U-um I was going t-to a-ask w-when will m-my Oka-San come back? Hokage-Sama" was the question of the nervous young Uchiha. Smiling at the kid with the intention to calm his nerves, Minato reply by" don't worry about it, she will be coming from her mission before you know, she's strong so there is nothing to worry about."

Hearing the Hokage answer, calm the nerves and worry of the young Uchiha. Smiling to the blond hair man, Sasuke nod and bow his head a little bit before running out of the office and closing the door.

Shaking his head," kids of these days" said Minato with a small chuckle of amusement, turning around in his chair he looks through the window in his office, and look outside to see his village, at the moment he was thinking about what if He had never hand Naruto to Yagura ?. he was deeply lost in thought before his secretary came inside of the room with another pile of paperwork that needs to be finish. and all of this with a sweet and big smile.

God, how much he hates paperwork.

* * *

 **Close to wave country- in the forest.**

.clang... This was the sound of metal clashing with metal, and the only thing that can be seen were two blurry figures, until they stop, showing the fighters figures.

On one side, standing up in a branch of a tree, was Takeshi Toshio, a man in his mid-twenties and a missing-nin from Kirigakure and Jounin of low level.

He still have the jounin flak jacket which had seen better days, under the jacket he was shirtless, for pants he wore a dark blue color with Kiri standard blue warmers and black ninja sandals, he wore his forehead protector tied around his left arm, he had black eyes and hair, and the skin color was white. On both his hands, he has two kunais in reverse gripe.

On the other side, on a branch of a tree, there was another shinobi, the difference being that he was younger then Takeshi. The other nin wore a sleeveless black shirt, showing his young muscular arms and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. His forehead protector with the symbol of Kiri was tied on his forehead, he had blond spiked hair, a white porcelain mask covering his face, With what it seems blue waves designs on. but through the eyes hole, there, can be seen a pair of blue eyes like the sea. On his right hand, he was holding a chokuto with a black handle.

Silence was that plague the forest for a few seconds, until the blond hair Kiri nin jump up in the air and with his left hand took five shurikens between his fingers from a seal on the left striped wrist warmer, and throw them with amazing speed to Takeshi, who barely was able to avoid them by jumping in another branch.

Looking up, he was just in time to block a swing of the Chokuto from his opponent, they stay there on the branch swinging and blocking blows, until Takeshi had enough and with a quick block with his left kunai to the chokuto, he swings with all his force to the throat of his opponent.

Making contact, he expects to see blood falling from his attack, but instead of blood, water starts to drop until the entire body transformed in water and dropped on the branch and wetting him at the same time. Suprise was evident on his face, he had just killed a **Mizu bunshin.** But then, where was the real one?.

Just as he was about to turn around to look for him he heard his opponent voice from his left.

 **"raiton: Denki ueta same!."**

And in effect, when he turned around, he was greeted by a shark of 5 meters of size made of electricity, it was then that he remembered that he was still on a pool of water. Only one thought pass in his mind before the shark hit him. ' Shit!'.

The shark of electricity crash with him at full force and with the water as conductor, he experienced a whole new level of Pain, after the jutsu ends, and the electricity stop dancing around his body and on the water, he starts to fall on his back to the floor below on the ground, the moment he hit the ground, he was already unconscious.

The blond, seeing that his jutsu hit his enemy, dispel the others Mizu bunshins that he had created, just in case he needs a quick kawarimi as before when his opponent had tried to slit his throat, he dropped from the tree he was on, and land on the ground, he started to walk to his unconscious enemy, and with a quick swing of his chokuto, decapitated him, sealing the head in a scroll, and burning the body with a quick small Katon jutsu, he Sheath his chokuto on his back.

Walking to a closer tree, he takes a sit with his back against a tree and took his mask off showing his features. This young man, was Naruto Hoshigaki, the prodigy of Kiri, and the son of Kisame Hoshigaki.

Naruto of now 12 years old, was very tall for his age, a 5'4 of height, in Kiri he was considered very handsome to the female of his age population back in his village.

He could remember the first time that his father had mention that his training has a ninja of the mist started.

His father had started his training at the age of five. The first and second years were of only for his strength and speed, he stops that training at the age of seven for not ruin his growth and because, at the age of seven, he entered the academy ninja.

Naruto Was also smart, his grades were almost always high than others, and while he was in school, he keeps his training with his father.

Kisame had him unlock his chakra 1 month before his birthday, it had taken at least 4 hours for him to unlock it. At that age, he had the same amount of chakra of a genin, a big amount of chakra. If you think about it, it will not be something to be surprised off, after all, he was an Uzumaki thanks to his mother. Not that he knew of course.

That third year had been completely about every type of chakra control. At the fourth year, he was at the age of nine, Kisame had tested him with a piece of paper what was his affinity of chakra, the first was for water, which was really strong. the whole paper became a puddle of water on the floor of the training field they were in, and apparently an affinity to lightning, as an electric charge passed over it, using the water as the conductor.

He could still remember his father shocked expression. After his father recovered from his shock, he sent him a grin. A shark-like grin. After that his training, become torture, but even he could see the results of such training, he did all the known chakra control training for both his water and lightning affinities, and not only that, but Kisame had taught him many jutsus for water that he knew and had created. For lightning jutsus he learns most of that Kiri knew and possesses in the library for shinobi, It had all take two whole years, for him to learn.

The last year of training, he complies 12 years. And all that year he passed it by learning kenjutsu. But of course, while he was training he keeps going to the academy.

He graduates from the academy and become a genin at the age of 8. He has been promoted to chunin at the age of 11, and from then he keeps training and become the apprentice of his father. Apparently, He was the only one apart from Kisame, who Samehada, likes and would let to use. Of course, he knew what was the requirements to be a member of the Seven Swordsmen.

One of them it's that if a member died, his apprentice had to take his/her spot, so the group is always full and ready for missions.

The second is the one that Naruto dislike.

The second is a fight in which the apprentice had to kill his sensei in proof to be ready to succeed the previous member.

The idea of kill his father was one that disgusted him. He prefers to cut one of his hands before he does that.

He has some's friends, one of them is one-year younger than him, his name is Chojuro, he was training to be the final member that is needed in the seven Swordsmen, by using Hiramekarei, the dual-handled sword. Unfortunately, Chōjūrō doesn't have the original carrier of the sword to teach him, he had died in a mission a couple months ago, unfortunately.

His other friend is Ameyuri Ringo. She was a redhead girl, who was blunt, and don't care about what other people think about her. But she was loyal to her friends. She is the apprentice of Raiga Kurosuki, the carrier of the Kibas. She and Chōjūrō were still Genins.

Leaving his thoughts and putting his mask back on his face, he looked up and he could see that thanks to the sun position, it was almost the 1:00 pm.

Just as he was about to get up, he jumps high in the air and throws a kunai with an explosive tag to a tree 14 meters from him at the left.

As he landed in a branch, he could hear the explosion that the explosive note had created, he look where the smoking was clearing and he could see a trunk destroyed, it was then that he turns around, his sword out from its sheath, and held up to block a strike from another sword, looking more closely he could make out that the sword was a katana . Looking up, he saw what he would think to be the beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The woman was a fair-skinned with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha jounin flak jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves with blue sandals, and even if he can't look on her back, he knew she had the Uchiha fan. How did he know that?.

Will, she does have a page in the bingo book, recognize her thanks to her face, and also the fact, that she has the Sharingan on.

And he knew that he was also fucked, right in front of him was an S-Rank kunoichi.

Trying to make a plan, with their sword still link together, he throws a kick with his right leg to her stomach. The woman seeing the attack, held up her left leg to block his kick. Seeing that his idea work, using her leg as a point of support, he made a backflip, and while in the air he made a small chain of seals with his free hand.

The woman seeing his opponent making one hand seals, decide to make her own while the other hand was holding the katana. Finishing the hand seals for the jutsu, she shouts **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!. A big fireball came out of her mouth with its objective being her opponent.

Naruto, seeing the Fireball at the same time he finishes his one hand seals, he also shout **"Suiton: Teppōdama**." A blast of water left his mouth after moving his mask out of the way a little bit, the moment that the blast of water and the fireball meet together, a curtain of steam came out of the clash between the two jutsu.

Using the steam as cover, Naruto jumps up in a branch and start running, even if he was a chunin, almost jounin with his abilities, he wasn't ready to fight an S-rank kunoichi. But of course his opponent wasn't going to let him escape like that, that's why she stopped in front of him in a branch six meters away from him.

Seeing that his opponent had him in place, he prepared his self for another clash, but first, he needs to know what she was doing here,"..Mikoto Uchiha, the goddess of fire from Konoha. What are you doing here in all the places?"

After hearing her opponent question, the now revealed woman named Mikoto, answer by"I was close by doing a simple B-rank mission, when I have heard some battles sounds and decides to check, imagine my surprise to found a B-rank Missing-nin from Kiri, fighting what would look like a Hunter-nin, and a young one." Was the answer of Mikoto in a cool and calm voice, with her Sharingan still on.

Hearing her answer, Naruto decides to ask her " so why are you attacking me then, ?." But he was confused by the look she was giving him and the raised eyebrow.

" you were the one who attacks me, I was only defending my self." Was her answer. And in effect, he was the one that had attack her, realizing it now, made him blush of embarrassment, he was glad that he had a mask on his face.

" but, the reason of why I'm still here is because of your chakra", now this got him confused him, what was that his chakra has to call her attention." Your chakra reminds me of my friend, the only way to have this feeling that I'm feeling right now by your chakra, is to be an Uzumaki, unfortunately, the Uzumaki clan had died years ago, and only some survivors remain."

Now this shocked him, he had never known his mother, his father tell him that she was an ex kunoichi from Kumogakure, a blonde hair woman and that she had died by a disease when she gives him birth. The fact that he was an Uzumaki doesn't make sense, none of his parents are Uzumaki, he and his mother were blonds while his father has blue hair, for what he knows, the Uzumakis had red hair.

Seeing that he was still in company with the Uchiha woman, he said: "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a member of the Uzumaki clan Uchiha-san."

Hearing the hunter-nin answer, make her narrowed her eyes on him. She was 100% sure that at sensing his chakra, she has the same feeling of Kushina, she couldn't understand but this blonde hair Hunt-' wait for a second, blonde hair?' She thought, looking at him better, she starts to think 'how was I unable to figure out, this is Kushina son, Naruto, only an Uzumaki had this feeling and he is her son, plus he has Minato blond hair, I doubt there is many blondes haired people in Kiri with that bright shade, if anyone.'

" it's your name Naruto?" Ask Mikoto with a serious and deadly voice. Naruto on the other hand, just froze at hearing his name, his head was working a mile per hour, for how in the hell did she know his name.

Seeing him froze and then tensed, she could say that she was right, looking at him, she was about to say something when she senses five signatures of chakra in their direction, she could see her companion twitch in their direction, that means he had also sensed them. She couldn't help but ask," comrades?", her only answer was silence. This made her tense.

She was about to say something else when he jumps and landed on her side, 10 meters from her, his chokuto out of its sheath, and gripped firmly in a reverse grip on his right hand. Seeing her questioning look, he said:" a truce, I don't trust you, but I don't trust the people who are coming this way at the moment either, how you know my identity, will be put at a side." Hearing what her companion said, she nodded, he might be her allied for the moment, but she had to keep an eye on him. Even if he was Kushina son, but she will try to take him with her to Konoha so he can be with his family.

It was then that the group landed in some's branches of the trees, and what they saw surprised them...they were only a group of what it looks like a group of bandits, bandits who could use chakra, they might be genins who left their villages at the time and become bandits.

Both Naruto and Mikoto were shocked that they were worried for nothing. It was then, that Naruto had an idea, he might as will not be able to outrun the older woman with him, but even she can't catch him with what he had planned.

"Will, it might look that there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure you can handle them, without a problem." Said a calm and cool Naruto who put his chokuto back in its sheath on his back. Hearing her best friend older son, she turned to look at him with a confused but also curious look, " oh? And what are you trying to say with that?" She couldn't help but ask, she was sure that he was planning something.

Hearing her question made him smirk behind his mask, he took his mask off showing his features and the smirk that he had on, and he said:" that sadly, I will leave you to play along with them, we might see each other again Watashi no hi no Megami".

Biting his thumb, causing a little blood to come out, he started making hand seals. At first, she blushed for his words, but then her eyes widened in understanding in Seeing what he had in mind, she was about to move and stop him, but she was already too late.

Completing the necessary hand's seals, and putting the palm of his right hand on the ground, he Shouts **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"** , and with a poof, he disappeared.

Ignoring the shouts about how they were going to have fun with the bitch and then kill her from the low bandits/ missing-nin. Mikoto was thinking about what she will do the next time they meet, ' great, I had him, and he escaped from me like I was a brat.' Looking at the bandits, she could use them to take out some anger, smirking at the thought she starts to run at them.

* * *

 **In a port close to Kirigakure-**

We can see in the water of the sea, a shark swimming closely to the ground until his head came out and open his mouth, showing all his points and deadly teeth's. A hand came out of it first, then a arm and then a couple of seconds later, we can see our favorite blond on the sand close to the sea, turning to face the shark, Naruto said " thanks for the travel Raisa, you can leave now." hearing his summoner gratitude, the now known shark as Raisa, nodded at him and with a poof, went back to his world.

Naruto could remember the day that Kisame had let him sign the shark summoning contract. He said that only the carrier of Samehada could sign, and the people who Samehada likes and would let to sign. From then and until now he still loves the idea to summon Sharks, not at his father level, but still likes it.

Seeing that he was close to Kirigakure, Naruto decides to run at home and tell the Mizukage about the mission is complete, and to speak with his Father about what the Uchiha woman had said. Now that he thinks about the Uchiha, he was curious and strangely enough, he was even anticipating the moment that they will see each other again.

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, his way back to Kirigakure started.

* * *

 **Will, here it is the second chapter of the bloody shark, now I'm sorry if I had taken to long to write this chapter, but I was busy with things.**

 **Now here is something's that I would like to say. There are some people who are writing in the reviews that I'm trash and what I had to write until now is also trash, now, I'm not forcing anybody to read my fanfics, I write this because I want to and because I like, now if ya'll don't like it, don't read it, if you do, then alright, but just don't said some bullshit with the hope that I stop writing, is for this type of people who are ignorant that people who are trying to write or do a dream of theirs can't, because there is always someone who had to hurt their confidence, and became unsure of what they want or could do.**

 **Another thing is that is some people who had also write about some errors that I had made in other chapters, there is only one thing I can say. I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect, I know four different languages that I can speak, write, and reading them. So yeah I can't keep up with all the errors that I made some's times, and I try to read and correct all the errors that I made when I read them my self before posting them.**

 **And final, there is people who are pointing my errors in the story as for the good points and really bad points I had made as with the story of Naruto the immortal, now I forget who was the name of this person but thank you, to point me this, in the next chapters that I will write and post maybe on Thursday, I try to correct them, but as I said, I'm new in writing and all this stuff so please let me know what I have to correct, and if is possible some good beta, so I can correct some's of the errors that keep coming out.**

 **Now there is about what you had written in the reviews " slythefoxx2" and if you are reading this then perfect because I want to let you know that I like your story's and all especially the one of Female Orochimaru with Naruto, the same one that you didn't continue after chapter 7 for some reason, but I have reasons for why I had made this way the reason of why Minato had give Naruto to Kiri, he might be a kage, a SS-rank nin, but he is still a man, a human, and there is no Human that is perfect, if there it is, then he is not human, we human makes mistakes, but we learn from them, so we don't make them again, you know what I'm saying?. You are a better and experienced writer then I'm at the moment, I admit that, but please don't come at me and write some staff and make me feel like I'm writing some shit, because I can tell that, if I do the same thing to you, you won't like it, will you ?. Just said what you think I'm making wrong and that's it, I correct my own error, you should help or point at the wrongs things that Not only me but also all the new people who just start to write because even you had made errors at first didn't you ?.**

 **I don't have any problems with you at all, I respect you, but serious man.**

 **Now if the story is short then I'm sorry but please bear with me.**

 **Now follow and add in favorite this story so I know that you'll like it and wanna read the next chapter.**

 **Leave the comments and what are your thoughts in the reviews. But please if ya'll don't like this story or there is something that ya'll don't like just write it down in the reviews, So just said what is wrong and I try to fix that.**

 **Go and check out my other story of Naruto: the immortal, to see if you'll also like that.**

 **Thanks to being patient enough including give some of your time to read this story and I see you in the next chapter.**

 **All the jutsu that had been used in this chapter. Ja ne! :)**

 **1) Mizu bunshin: water clone**

 **2) Raiton: Denki ueta same: electric hungry shark.**

 **3) Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu: Great Fireball Technique**

 **4) Suiton: Teppōdama: Gunshot.**

 **5) Watashi no hi no Megami: my goddess of Fire.**

 **6) Kuchiyose no Jutsu: summoning jutsu.**


	3. truth revealed and red clouds appearance

**Hi to everyone, thanks for reading this story, sadly the chapters are gonna be a little shorts sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know in the reviews and I try to correct them.**

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life. " character talking.

 **" do you want to dance to ?" character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know, I don't own Naruto or the characters. Sadly, if I do, he will not be a stupid and orange lover, I mean who wears orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?.**

* * *

 **Kirigakure gates.**

We can see two Kiri chunins nin, both wearing the standard uniform with the exception of one of them having a sheathed katana on his back. Both were at the entrance with bored expressions until they saw a blur running at high speed at them.

The chunins, Seeing this, the two put themselves in positions to fight in their respective styles, that, was before they managed to see a white porcelain mask with blue waves patterns on the face of the figure.

Relaxing their poses, they waited patiently for the Hunter-nin to arrive and show them his permission and ID. When the Hunter-nin was close enough, they could see that he had blonde spiked hair...

With Naruto.

After showing his ID and permission, he jumps from roof to roof, with his destination being the Mizukage tower.

19 minutes later, and he was walking in the corridors of the Mizukage tower, 5 other's minutes, and he was right in front of his Kage office door. He could feel 6 signatures

of chakra, he could tell that 5 of them are the Mizukage Anbu guards, while the last one is his Kage." do they ever take a Break ?", were the thoughts of Naruto before Knocking gently on the door, he had to wait only 3 seconds before hearing a 'come in', turning the handle of the door, our favorite blond, opened the door to enter the office, closing the door behind, he turned to see his Kage sitting on his desk and behind his desk.

The moment that Yagura heard somebody walk inside of his office he looked up to see his visitor. But was surprised to see Naruto, he was supposed to be back at least, 4 more days.

" You can take that mask off Naruto." was the simple reply of Yagura the moment that he stopped to writing on some paperwork. Naruto, doing as he was asked, takes his mask off and put it inside of his kunai holster.

Looking at Yagura, Naruto Gives a small smile to him, and start to speak." Hi Yagura-nii, as you can see, I have completed my mission far quickly than Expected,- after this, Naruto walk closer to Yagura desk, and put a normal looking scroll on top of it-..inside, there is my report, and in a second scroll that is also sealed inside, there is the head of Takeshi."

At hearing this, Yagura nodded to his surrogate brother, for then pick and open the scroll, to start reading Naruto report. Nearly 30 minutes later, he closed the scroll for then let a small sigh to leave his mouth.

Looking up, he said," good job, you can pick your pay for this mission later when you leaving the tower." At this Yagura smile nervously. The reason is that strangely enough, the moment that Naruto has a walk inside his office, he had a strange feeling in his gut like something was going to happened.

And it looks like he was right if the serious face that had appeared on Naruto face when he said that he was free to go.

"..we need to talk, And is serious." Was the words of Naruto. Hearing this, Yagura slowly nodded and with a small chain of hand seals, He actives a silent seal around the entire office, so nobody outside of his office could hear this conversation.

Seeing the silent seals around the office disappeared, and interlacing his arms, Naruto sends a dead and serious look to Yagura, the silence was that reigned the office until Naruto cold and a serious voice broke it.

"...Yagura, you are to me like an older brother but, if you really care about me then I want you to be honest with me on this,-" hearing this, Yagura knew that whatever was that Naruto wanted to tell him was extremely important, there were somes things that he had pick from Kisame, for example, he only get serious when there was something important to be discussed, and it looks like this is one of those times"-...while I was in this mission, I encountered with Konohagakure 'Fire goddess', Mikoto Uchiha, but that isn't the issue..no, the issue is that she said that I'm an Uzumaki,- at this, Yagura eyes widened, an action that hadn't passed unnoticed from Naruto,-at first I thought that she was just lying, trying to mess with my head, it is normal for a shinobi/kunoichi to use this type of method in battles, but the fact that she knew my name was too much of just being a lie or a trick ."

A sea of silence was that plague the office while Yagura could think only one thing.

' I'm fucked.. what I do now?..", Yagura knew for a fact that eventually, he would have to tell Naruto his origins, but he didn't think that it will be so soon.

Sighing at the situation, he looked at Naruto, he was sure that when Kisame come back from his mission, he will be in big trouble.

Sighing, Yagura fall back in his chair and start speaking, "...yes, you are an Uzumaki.."- at this Naruto sent him a cold and serious look and interrupted him by asking,"how? Otou-san is not an Uzumaki, and my mother wasn't eather...that.. is, if what you and Otou-San had said to me isn't the entire truth." At this Yagura sadly nodded.

"Yes... I will tell you the entire truth, so I don't want you to Interrupted me." At this Naruto nodded.

Seeing Naruto nod, Yagura starts to talk,"..twelve years ago, I received a message from the Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. The message didn't tell much, but it did say that he wanted to speak with me in person at the valley of the end.

Curious about why, I decide to accept it, one week later, and I went to the Valley of the end with Zabuza, Kisame and my personal Anbu team. It was night, but we could see them clearly, we were on Madara feet's statue, while the Hokage together with his wife and Anbu team, were under Hashirama statue feet... the reason why he wanted to speak with me in person was because he wanted to form an alliance between our two villages, but also to ask me a favor. You see, in his wife's arms, there was a baby with spike blond hair...by your expression on your face, I know that you have already figured it out, yes Naruto.. your mother is the Hokage wife, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the 'Akai Chishio no Habanero,( Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)." At this piece of information, Naruto eyes widened and his mouth wide open by the surprise, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, an S-class Kunoichi, but.. if she was his mother and the Hokage wife.. oh no.

Yagura Seeing the panic and pained face, he already knew that he had figured out the entire truth." Yes Naruto, your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze". Hearing Yagura confirming his suspicion, Naruto entire body froze, questions and more questions keep dancing around inside of his mind, but only one stood out the more.

"..why? didn't they.. want me ?" Was the only words that left his mouth, his voice was low, filled with anguish and sadness.

Hearing Naruto question, Yagura shakes his head. " Yes, they did and I think they still do, the reason of why they handed you to us, was because there was an enemy who wanted you for tests of experiments inside of Konoha, Minato had a lot of enemies inside and outside of Konoha itself, if Iwa or Kumo had known that he had a son, they will stop at nothing to killing you, with the only purpose to get to Minato, knowing this, Minato could only send you to Kirigakure. And no, don't even think about that. I already know what you're thinking, by just looking at your eyes, the entire trip back to Kiri Kisame was the one who carried you, and the moment that you were separated from him, you started to cry, you gave something that Kisame thought be impossible, a family, someone who he could care about, a son, Naruto you are his son no matter what, do you understand." Spoke a serious Yagura, he knew that from the revelation of today, Naruto will be confused, he will question his entire life, his loyalties, but he will make sure that he knew that Kisame care for him like a son.

Naruto was silent for a long time until he decides to ask," where is he ?", already knowing who he was talking about, he said: " he's in a mission, he will come back in three weeks". Nodding at Yagura words, Naruto decides to go back to his home.

Leaving in a Shunshin with mist, he left the office while leaving alone a tired and sad Yagura. Looking outside from his window, he thought "Kisame, you should hurry up and come back to the village, Naruto needs you..-sigh-". Looking at his desk, he let out another sigh, he still need to finish the paperwork.

* * *

 **Konohagakure- dango shop.**

We can see Mikoto Uchiha, with her kunoichi attire sitting in a small table, eating some dango by her self, she could feel most of the males giving her looks of lust. Even if she was married, it was no secret that she had only married to Fugaku because she had no choice at the time, and the only happiness that she had out of the marriage, was her sons Itachi and Little Sasuke. But back to the point, even if she was in her 28 years old, she was still considered as one of the most beautiful kunoichis in the entire Konoha.

She has left a couple minutes ago the Hokage tower by giving the report of her mission to Minato, she didn't tell that she had an encounter with his and Kushina older son, why? she didn't know, but she couldn't sayid it for some reason, so she left it at the back of her mind to go and eat some dango.

But it started to get uncomfortable with all the males inside and outside of the Dango shop giving her Lusts looks. Just as she was about to bite another piece of dango, she remembered what her best friend older son had said.

- **short flashback-**

"Will, it might look that there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure you can handle them, without a problem." Said a calm and cool Naruto who put his chokuto back in its sheath on his back. Hearing her best friend older son, she turned to look at him with a confused but also curious look, " oh? And what are you trying to say with that?" She couldn't help but ask, she was sure that he was planning something.

Hearing her question made him smirk behind his mask, he took his mask off showing his features and the smirk that he had on, and he said" that sadly, I will leave you to play along with them, we might see each other again **Watashi no hi no Megami( my goddess of Fire.)"**

 **\- end of flashback -**

Dammit, she still blushed by just remember those words, by the young handsome features he has, she could easily tell that, when he gets older, he will be a very handsome man. But back again to the point, it was a long time that somebody had said something like that to her. Sure she has Fugaku but, he's not that type of person who will flirt, he's always serious, and from what she can remember, he had never said anything close to that or even call her beautiful.

Sure there is most of the male population of Konoha that they might call her that, but, they only want to get in her pants.

But not Naruto, He was ... she did not know how to put it, but as well in the way he said it, it was as if she were his or that it was a well-known fact .' Am I really falling that deep?, now that's just sad' thought a slightly sad Mikoto with a shake of her head.

Her marriage with Fugaku was shaky right now, she knew that he didn't love her or anything like that, and the sentiment was equal, the only reason of why she had yet asked for a divorce, was because of her sons.

Sighing, Mikoto get up, and pay the dango that she bought, a bath in the hot springs will not hurt, but she still couldn't forget about those words and encounter, and she didn't know why.

But she did know about one thing, the upcoming years will be interesting, of that, there are no doubts.

* * *

 **Amegakure no, Sato.**

In the tallest tower in Amegakure, at the tip of the tower, inside of a room with a type of platform outside, which gives an opportunity to sit or stand on it, being paid with the view of all Amegakure.

There was a man with orange hair sitting on the platform, he had on top a black cape with red clouds, light blue-black pants with black ninja sandals, you can see he has purple eyes with rings, you can also see It has six perforations, a metal bar through each ear, three chakra-shaped receptors on the top of the nose, and something similar to a spike or post on each end of the lower lip. He also has three perforations in each wrist, at least one in his forearm and some more in his neck. below the neck of the cape, it has a collar quite similar to that worn by the Sage of the Six.

The silence that was on the platform was only broken by the sound of the rain.

Suddenly, what it looks like a plant fly trap emerges from the metal floor of the tower, 2 more minutes and there, just behind the orange haired man and under the open walls of the tower for to not get wet from the rain, was a green haired man with the same cloak of the first man.

"Zetsu...what are you doing here ?" Was the simple question of the orange haired man, but his voice was full of coldness and indifference.

Zetsu...was an interesting person...or better said, persons. You see Zetsu was divided into two parts and personalities. When together, the two Zetsu were easily distinguished by the two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell, which they were able to open and close. Beneath these extensions, White Zetsu had short green hair and a single yellow eye. The right half of his body was covered by Black Zetsu, whose leg was originally White Zetsu's own right leg. Under their Akatsuki cloak, they wore blue pants and sandals and had both legs wrapped in bandages. Zetsu's green Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "sign of the boar" (亥, _Gai_ ), was worn on Black Zetsu's little finger.

Hearing his leader question, makes him grin, the white Zetsu decide to said " we find the person that you ask for, he's on mission right now, close to the borders of Kusagakure, he will be back in Kiri in 3 weeks, " and all of this was said with a strangely happy and amused voice.

The other man, was quiet for a couple of seconds, until " good, 4 days before he will arrive back to Kiri, I will get in touch with him, we need his abilities and power for the Akatsuki plans, he will make a good Fighter and hunter for Jinchūrikis, especially with that sword of his..."Said the mysterious figure.

The black Zetsu sent a curious look to the mysterious person, and ask ". **.and what if he refuses to join us? Plus from what we know, he has a kid, I don't think he will just leave him in Kiri**." was the, as always serious, calculated and cold voice of black Zetsu.

Hearing black Zetsu words, the orange haired man slowly turned his head to look at them with his left eye over his shoulder, and with a cold voice respond "...I will kill him. If he refuses, he will die just like the others, plus he is not the only S-rank shinobi that we know of...and about his son, maybe we could use him. Doesn't matter, for now, just keep following him, come and report back to me when is time to confront him."

"Yes... Pain-sama". Was the only response of Zetsu before leaving his leader alone.

" a little bit more, and Akatsuki will be full of members, then we will need the funds, and then... the hunt can start," were the thoughts of the now known man as Pain,

The night in Amegakure was full of darkness with the only light being the shadow of the moon behind the clouds, that with the rain, appear to be crying.

* * *

- **Time Skip-**

We can see Kisame wearing the standard jounin uniform, with him, there were five other jounins.

They were in a mission, a mission close to the borders of Kusagakure, their objective was a missing-nin of Iwa, an ex-member of their Anbu operatives.

The mission was troublesome but was completed, in the actual time, they're taking a break, it will be four days until they reach Kirigakure.

He was seated with his back against a tree, while Samehada was by his side wrapped in bandages. He was thinking of the possibility of Naruto being already at home, he had the intention to update his training, he was proud of how strong he had become in this years of training, in five or six more years, he will be a powerful and feared member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, especially with Samehada by his side.

It was quite until Samehada starts to wiggles with the bandages still on, this of course call the attention of everyone, especially of Kisame who took the handle of Samehada and looked at her.

" you sure Same-Chan ?" Ask a curious Kisame to Samehada. His response was another wiggle, the others Shinobi with him weren't surprised at this, only the carrier of Samehada could understand what she's saying everytime that she talked.

While this was going on, Kisame was in thought "so, we have company, and it looks like this person is strong, really strong for making Samehada excited to be able to face and eat his chakra."

Looking to the others, Kisame pointed to the fast one of the group and said: " you, go to Kiri and alert to Yagura that there is someone who passes our borders and is strong, tells him to send reinforcements, now!" Shout at the last part Kisame, the poor jounin paled a little and start to jump from tree to tree the fastest that he could like the shinigami was hunting him.

Turning to the others jounins and nodded to them, they nodded back and takes out their arms.

It was then that a figure jumps out of the shadows of the trees and landed on the ground in the light of the sun.

The moment that he landed though, he was the center of attention of everyone.

Kisame, looking at the man, was taken back by his strange eyes, he could tell that they were some type of Doujutsu. The man had orange spiked hair, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, on his face, were some types of piercings or metal tubes, he wasn't sure, but the cold and indifference face that he was sending them wasn't a good sign.

While they were analyzing him, Pain had his eyes on Kisame the entire time, there, was his objective, he could be a strong, perfect and loyal member of Akatsuki... or a threat for their goal's and plans. Not moving his eyes from him, Pain starts to say.

" Kisame Hoshigaki, I'm here for you, I have an offer to make you, and I expect you to accept". Kisame at hearing this sent him a curious and questioning look. And said, "oh?, and what if I refuse your offer ?" He couldn't help but to ask, for some reason he got a strange feeling that he didn't like this person, and while he's not showing it outside, he was a little nervous about this man.

Hearing Kisame proclamation, made Pain to narrowed his eyes at him, and replied in a cold and indifference voice that sent a chill to their spine.

" if you refuse my offer, the consequences that you will be received will be of...death."

At hearing this, Kisame let out a chuckle, after that it becomes a full laugh. Calming his self, Kisame sent him a grin, a shark-like grin. Gripping Samehada by her handle, Kisame said: " hmp! show me what you got brat!". And with this, he and the other jounins jump at the mysterious Man.

Pain, at seeing this, only shakes his head in what it would seem in disappointed, and slowly raise one of his hands and with a calm and cold voice spoke only two words. " **Shinra Tensei**." And with this, the Kiri Shinobi was sent flying back by an invisible wall of gravity.

The trees that were in the area in the direction of the pointed hand, were all sent flying along with Kisame group. Who all landed or crushed with the ground, trees or even rocks hard. And painfully.

Kisame who had landed on the ground, if barely, looked to see how his camerades were doing, he could see how two or three had bruises and even had some ribs or wrist broke by impacting with something while only one was fine, and the last one had crashed with a big and resistant tree, the same tree that unfortunately he had broken his nack with.

Looking back at the cloaked man, he already knew that this was dangerous, and gripped firmly Samehada and with a grin in his face run at high speeds to Pain, he knew he could die, but, he couldn't remember the last time that he had an exited fight with someone that strong. With Samehada up in the air ready to tear Pain in two, he, with force and speed made a swing with one hand holding Samehada to Pain.

 **Kirigakure- 5 hours later.**

Yagura was seating in his chair doing the as always bored and irritate paperwork. In this past weeks, Naruto didn't leave his house, and he can understand it, even if he was a prodigy in the arts of the shinobi, he was still a kid of 12 years old who had been told his true origins.

He just hoped that Kisame hurried up to come back. He was interrupted from his thoughts thanks to the door of his office being opened suddenly, looking up and in guard in case that someone was there to kill him, he was surprised and confused about what Keigo Urasaka was doing there, he was one of the jounin that went with Kisame , so it was strange that he was here, just as he was about to question him, he was once again interrupted.

"Mizu-Mizukage-Sama!..w-we were attacked, an enemy shinobi trespass our borders, Kisame-Senpai has said to send reinforcements!". Hearing the tired Keigo words, shocked him, but being the experienced shinobi and Mizukage that he was, he masked his surprise by a serious and cold look.

" tiger, dolphin" at the mention of their code names, two of the personals Anbu guards of the Mizukage appeared, kneeling with one of their arms and hands in the form of a fist against the ground and their heads bowing down, both waiting for the orders of their kage.

" get me Zabuza Momochi, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Raiga Kurosuki, and Naruto Hoshigaki, Now !" And with their orders being told, they disappeared in a Shunshin of water.

With Naruto

Naruto was sitting in the living room of his and Kisame house. He was reading the scroll that has the Kenjutsu style of Kisame, he had planned to learn his style from a short period of time already, just as he was about to close the scroll to get some training, he heard a frantic knock on the front door.

He was confused, he was supposed to be free of missions until Kisame come back, so getting in guard just in case, he walked up to the door before opening and once again being surprised to see dolphin, a Kunoichi who is a Anbu guard of Yagura, he could see that she had been running or in hurry thanks to her accelerated breathing.

Just as he was about to ask what had happened, she started to say: " Mizukage-Sama had to call you to his office immediately, an emergency had occurred, you will be sent in a mission together with others members, you have to go to the Mizukage Tower now!". And with that, she started to jump in a roof to roof distancing itself more and more.

" what the fuck is going on?" Asked Naruto to his self before running inside and takes all his kunais and shurikens in his bigger kunai holster on his backside, his sheathed chokuto on his back and running out of home with the direction being the Mizukage tower...little did he know that this day will change his life, for the batter.. or for the worse..

* * *

 **Will, here it is the third chapter of the bloody shark, now I'm sorry if I had taken too long to write this chapter, but I was really busy with things.**

 **Now if the story is short then I'm sorry but please bear with me.**

 **Now follow and add in favorite this story so I know that you'll like it and wanna read the next chapter.**

 **Leave the comments and what are your thoughts in the reviews. But please if** ya'll **don't like this story or there is something that** ya'll **don't like just write it down in the reviews, So just said what is wrong and I try to fix that.**

 **Go and check out my other story of Naruto: the immortal, to see if you'll also like that.**

 **Thanks to being patient enough and give some of your time to read this story and I see you in the next chapter. Ja me :)**


End file.
